Heart of Glass
by Mrs Hermione.J.Weasley
Summary: It's their Seventh Year at Hogwarts and Harry is the only one in a serious relationship. Hermione wants love and Ron... well he wants more. What will happen to the Golden Trio in their last year of Hogwarts? Will love or hatred win?


**Heart of Glass**

**Mrs Hermione. **

**Chapter 1**

**In the beginning**

It was a warm, sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school grounds were littered with students ranging from First Years to Seventh Years. However, a certain Seventh Year was still in her dorm, listening to the latest album her parents had sent her from their journeys. Her favourite happened to be this certain song:

_In the beginning_

_K'naan_

_So_

_In the beginning there was a hum_

_Poet whose pulse fell_

_Drum Drum Drum!_

_He would perform prayers and all_

_Till one day he heard a voice call_

_Come Come Come!_

_Suspicious he moved with vicious caution  
Dismisses, he thinks it's a little off  
People get held back by the voice inside them_

_Yo -  
The voice said I'm poised to speak inside you  
Rejoice and please let me invite you  
to evil, greed and lies too_

_Yeah -  
Confusing days he moved in ways he soon became a kuuni  
Boom boom boom  
and knock on his door his lord is no more  
and knock on his door his soul is no more_

_La la la la- yeah  
La la la la- that was in the beginning  
La la la la- as the story goes on  
La la la la_

_So so so -  
The poet's got a proposal  
He would always hope but never know  
What it feels to be free_

_He would be the frozen imposed as the chosen on all those opposing  
But he would be greedy  
That's got him there  
He's power hungry and proud too_

_People don't care, people just scared  
People don't care, people just prayer_

_La la la la- yeah  
La la la la- that was in the beginning  
La la la la- there was a hum  
La la la la- and things change  
La la la la-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah -  
Say -  
It's better to light a candle than to curse the dark  
In the eyes of the youth there are question marks  
Like freedom  
Freedom for the mind and soul  
We don't see them  
See them for their worth at all  
That's why we lead them  
Lead them to these wars and what is it we feed them  
Feed them our impurities and who it is we treat them  
Treat them like the enemy humanity will need them  
Need them like the blood we spill and where freedom_

_Freedom for the hearts we fill  
Mislead them  
They hunger for the love we give  
But we cheat them_

_The cops beat them when all he wants is his freedom  
So they defeat them  
Whatever spirit he's got  
Beat them_

_And they teach them that the rest of the world don't need him  
And he believes it's a disease that he's heathen  
Put up your fists if all you want is freedom  
Put up your fists if all you want is –_

_La la la la- That was in the beginning  
La la la la- And things change  
La la la la-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah -_  
_And we keep holding on_  
_And we keep being strong_  
_And we keep going on_  
_And on and on and on_

_And we keep holding on_  
_And we keep being strong_  
_And we keep going on_  
_And on and on and on_

_And we keep holding on_  
_And we keep being strong_  
_And we keep going on_  
_And on and on and on_

_And we keep holding on_  
_And we keep being strong_  
_And we keep going on_  
_And on and on and on_

Hermione Granger had replayed this song over and over and over again all day, just listening to it, dancing as madly as she dare and eventually she just sat on her bed and wrote:

'Dear Mum and Dad,

Thank you so much for my new 'K'naan' album! It's the best! I wonder where you are now. I can't believe that you have managed to get from Britain to China in only 3 weeks! It's amazing! My favourite song is 'In the Beginning'. It mirrors what I think exactly! Well, nearly!

Hope you both are well

Love You

From

Hermione -x-'

Suddenly, just as Hermione was adding the last few touches to her letter, the door to the girls' dorm slammed open and in marched Ginny Weasley.

"Get out of here now or I will sue you!"

"Come on Ginny. You know whenever my parents send me something I have to examine it for at least a day" Hermione mock pouted.

"Well, you better snap out of that and soon! Or Ron will go mad!"

"Why's that?"

At that Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione and flounced of forcing Hermione to follow her, to get her answer. Hermione sighed. Ginny was impossible. Oh well, Ginny was right it was a lovely day and she was missing it all. And she was curious. Why would Ron go mad about her being inside every minute of the day? Only Ginny knew and Hermione was going to get an answer.


End file.
